overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Priest
Priest (神官) is a job class that hailed originally from YGGDRASIL. The religious role and principle of priests seem to apparently differ among human nations in the New World. Background Priests tend to make sermons to their people about the respective Gods they believe in and upholding the faith. Whenever the corpses of dead individuals are placed in a cemetery crypt, they are usually the ones who would judge if the body was rotting and the soul had been conjured forth by god before burying it.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 2: Butterfly Entangled in a Spider's Web They and the clerics are often the ones who call upon god’s miracles through the use of divine magic.Overlord First Half Chapter 5: Magic Moreover, priests from different human nations debate about the subject if angels are divine messengers of the gods or they are simply just monsters summoned from another world. It is viewed as a religious dispute believed to have been partly the reason why the surrounding countries were set against each other.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 4: Duel According to Roberdyck Goltron, until today, the priests still continued to debate hotly over whether using divine spells was the proof of God’s existence.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 4: A Handful of Hope On the other hand, priests are well-respected due to the divine magic they use to heal ill or injured people. However, they would charge people an appropriate fee for using their healing magic. If the person could not pay with the required amount of money as promised, then they have no other choice but to volunteer to do labor instead. In case there are those who lacked the ability to do even that, the priests are left with using medicines compounded from herbs since herbal cures were less expensive than magical healing.Overlord Volume 08 Story 1: Enri's Tumultuous and Hectic Days Meanwhile, the priests were the ones to help out surviving villagers from raided villages. Particularly, children without relatives or villagers who had their livelihoods stolen from them. Those that were originally supposed to be taken in by the government were instead helped by the priests. However, the priests could not prepare new residences nor new jobs for them immediately. Instead, they could only be taken in the priest's home and stay there for a short period of time. During their stay, they will have to assist with the priests' tasks who are busy working with the government of E-Rantel to find new jobs for them.Overlord First Half Chapter 84: Gaiden Do Your Best Enri-san! Part 5 For that reason, priestly magic is regarded as indispensable in everyday life. If people ever end up getting sick or injured, they hire priests to do the job of curing their illness as long as the appropriate payment was provided.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 2: Preparations for the BattleOverlord Volume 10 Chapter 2: The Re-Estize Kingdom Roberdyck has even gone as far as stating that he could migrate to a frontier village and work there part-time as a priest.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 1: Invitation to Death Known Priests * Calca Bessarez * Ciriaco Naranjo * Cona * Duke Wimburg (Web Novel) * Enhela Read Gahi (Mass for the Dead) * Gignal Elshy * Göran Dixgard * Head Priestess of Green Claw * Kelart Custodio * Leinas Rockbruise * Maximilian Oreio Lagier * Pestonya Shortcake Wanko * Vice-Head Priest of the Water God (Web Novel) * Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra Known Classes * Priest * High Priest/Priestess * War Priest * Dragon Priest Known Priest-type Monsters * Grenbera Tuveg Priest * Tuveg Priest Lord Abilities and Powers By YGGDRASIL standard, Priest is a faith-based class. Priests were looked upon as a magic caster of the Divine type. They are consider spell-oriented, capable of casting magic that included revival, healing, summoning and attack spells depending on how powerful they were. According to Ainz, resurrection magic is the province of high-level priests.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 3: The Baharuth Empire In the Web Novel, Fluder Paradyne noted priests who have reached the realm of heroes are able to cast resurrection magic.Overlord Second Half Chapter 4: Triumphant Return Part 4 Not only that, but priests have also made their weather forecasts by using both magic and many years of knowledge accumulated over time. In a way, the accuracy of their predictions was extremely high.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 1: Departure Furthermore, priests could exorcize the undead. The control and destruction of undead had to be done by priests using the power of god.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 3: The Large Tomb Priests are capable of using their divine magic to forcibly purge drugs like Black Dust out of the person's system.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 1: A Young Man's Heart They are also the ones who has the responsibility of removing curses.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 2: Blue Roses Active * Anti-Evil Protection: A 1st tier spell used to defend against attacks from evil beings. * Cure Disease * Cure Moderate Wounds * Detect Undead: It is a spell used by the caster to identify whether the target is an undead or not. * Heal: A 6th tier spell that could restore a great deal of health in addition to healing various diseases and other abnormal status conditions. * Holy Ray: A 4th tier spell that can create a ray of light used to pierce the intended target. * Invisibility: Makes the caster invisible. * Lesser Dexterity: Raises the target's dexterity. * Lesser Mind Protection * Lesser Strength: Raises the target's strength. * Light Healing: A 1st tier divine spell that heals allies of their wounds with a soothing warm green light. * Lion's Heart: A 3rd tier spell that provides only a single target with complete resistance to fear. * Protection Energy - Fire: Provides limited protection from fire attacks.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 11: The Final Battle of the Disturbance * Raise Dead: It is a 5th tier resurrection spell which revives the dead person back to life with some loss of vitality and five levels in return. Moreover, this spell will have a hard time working without a corpse, or if it's badly damaged. * Resurrection: A 7th tier spell used to resurrect the dead. * Silence: A 2nd tier spell that allows the caster to eliminate sounds in an area. * Summon Angel 2nd Tier: Summons an Angel Guardian * Summon Angel 3rd Tier: Summons an Archangel Flame * Summon Angel 4th Tier: Summons either a Principality Observation or Principality Peace. * Summon Angel 7th Tier: Summons a Dominion Authority or other Dominion rank angels. * True Resurrection: A 9th tier spell, which is capable of reviving the dead. It could resurrect low-leveled beings like Neia Baraja without turning them into ashes during the process, but they will still lose some levels along the way. * Turn Undead: Repels or exorcizes undead targets depending on the difference of strength between the caster and the targets. Trivia * Six Scriptures are commanded by the high priests of the Slane Theocracy. * Priests usually wore garb-like attire adorned with all manner of holy symbols to represent their patron gods.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 1: The Two Adventurers * In the New World, there are institutions like Temple of the Four Great Gods dedicated to those who want to follow the path of the priesthood. * Baharuth Empire planned a project to use the undead as a labor force, but the priests strongly refused their idea as it goes against their religious teaching. * For larger villages, priests would take on the role of the village apothecary. * In Arwintar, there was a place called the Grand Arena that often employed priests to heal the wounded fighters. * Magic casters in the Roble Holy Kingdom were generally priests.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 2: Seeking Salvation Among them, Kelart Custodio is considered the most powerful and highest ranking priest in her nation.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 1: The Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth * Among the faith-based classes, cleric are strong in melee combat, meanwhile, Priests and Bishops specialized in magic incantations.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 2: True Vampire References }} Category:Terminology Category:Job Classes